Fairy Tale
by Purple Mystic
Summary: AU. He never believed in Fairy Tales, and he never will. DxS
1. Danny's Story

**Fairy Tale**

-

-Purple Mystic-

Summary: AU. He never believed in fairy tales, and he never will. DxS

Purple Mystic: THIS is a story I am going to be committed to. Why? It has to deal with magic and paranormal. I LOVE any subject on witches, wizards, mystics, ghost, pixies, and any other fantasies and fairy tales. Except Harry Potter, I dun read it. Weird, huh?

This chapter is all about Danny and is sort of creepy, too. Danny get his powers when he's 13.

Centered around Sam and Danny, if you didn't know already.

0-0-0-0-0

New house, new neighborhood, new town, new city, new state. I would go as far as to say planet, but that would be a half truth, or is that a half lie...?

Does it matter anyway?

I am Danny Fenton. AKA the "new loser kid". Great...

Currently, I am bringing boxes of newly fresh junk to our wonderful new abode. Where did that word up in my limited vocabulary? Must of heard it from Jazz or somewhere... I sighed and kicked open the door, ignoring protests from my mom.

Looking inside, it isn't nothing great. Just a simple middle-class suburban home (nothing like our old place). Normal. That is, until my mom and dad "fix up" the place...

And by "fix up" I mean equipped it to fire ghost hunting projectiles at any ghost related energy it finds. Sadly to say, that includes me. Well, until they fix that...

I, Danny Fenton, am half-ghost. How you may ask, I assume? If you don't really care why bother telling... I'm kidding. I was thirteen when it had happened...

My parents are ghost hunters, two of the best in the country. At first, people wanted to put them in the loony bin for assuming such a thing. _Ghost?_ Really. That was insane! It was just about insane to think another world coexisted with ours... Oops, I mean 'realm'.

My parents didn't give up. They worked hard to prove their theory of the paranormal, and so they made this.. "ghost zone".. Where they thought ghost lived...

To Jazz and I, it looked like a big metal hole in the wall.

I growled, back in the now. I sighed and picked up my carry-on. I opened it to find a picture of when things were... semi-normal. When I wasn't... a freak. I closed my eyes, remembering the rest.

They put in the plug and a few sparks... then nothing. Jazz said, being the know-it-all that she is, that of course it wouldn't work. Heartbroken, my parents went upstairs to check their designs to see what went wrong. Being the curious cat that I am, I went in to see if I could help.

And, I saw what went wrong. The hard way. They say curiosity killed the cat... well, I was sort of HALF killed... If that makes sense.

I accidentally tripped and pressed the on button. My screams pierced my parents ears and they rush downstairs.

A green light was all I saw.

A few hours later (I think) I awoke. Three pairs of eyes were staring intently at me. And the rest is well... weird.

My parents quickly took me for testing in the lab. I also saw that the portal was working, eh. A half hour later, the results came back. It seems I had ghost ectoplasm fused into my DNA. Which is a good reason why my hair was white and my eyes were glowing green...

Suddenly scared, I panicked and things got weirder... everything started to shake.

Beakers fell, ectoplasm samples bubbled, and my eyes were glowing- I could feel the intensity on my face. My parents were screaming trying to figure out what had cause the sudden earthquake, until their eyes were on me.

They must of realized I was causing this chaos and quickly calmed me down. Soon after I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up, I was in my room, normal and soon felt a coldness rising in my body and a green light of ring, splitting in two, going up and down. I checked in the mirror, I was ghost again, a gasp, and another green light and rings, and I felt warm, human again.

I didn't understand until my parents came back upstairs. They explained to me that I was a half ghost hybrid AKA a halfa. Was that even possible? I guess it is. They told me I had these powers.

That was three years ago.

So, these "ghost powers" effect , my moods and emotions. Which I why now I hardly show any emotion.

I was never the same, in fact, I became... numb.

Also, with the portal working, many ghosts came through to the human plane. I soon practiced my powers and I saw I could fight them off.

My friends at my old school thought my new attitude was creepy, until I had no friends left. By that time, I didn't care.

I had no problem until. . .

Jordan.

The most ignorant, conceited, self-adsorbed (how is this in my vocabulary?) jerk in my old school. Why girls found him hot, I'll never know... He was a hard-headed jock and ruled the school. The girls threw themselves at him. Ugh...

And so, I innocently walked towards my locker. Simple, right? Then Jordan came. I ignored him and continued putting my books in my locker. He was talking trash to hurt me, but I didn't really care. For once, he actually noticed and stepped it up. How?

By talking about my sister.

I know, for one, Jazz is a hard worker and isn't... "involved" like that, for one, she plans to be a therapist, and spends her time reading, she doesn't even have a boyfriend!

Then why would Jordan claim he's... "sleeping" with her?

One, that PISSED ME OFF.

I grabbed him by the collar and forced him against the lockers. He looked scared for a split second before his cocky attitude was back. He taunted a said that Jazz was probably pregnant and the kid might not be his!

He, in which, a threw me into the lockers, punched my face (which a crowd grew around us) and kicked me. Then he screamed out "Jazz is a slut!" loud enough for the whole school building to hear.

He smirked at my shocked face. That jerk! I growled and punched him in the stomach. He fell and got up and snarled throwing me to the ground.

Then he kicked me in my face again, and I felt blood drip from my nose. I tried to kept calm, but. . .

I lost it. The hall became a war zone. I screamed before punching the Jack arse in the face, causing a few teeth to be let loose. I changed into my ghost form and continued my release.

The floor (if not the entire school) began to vibrate and shake. I continued to punch and kick Jordan into a bloody pulp. For three years, this jerk torture me to want to kill myself.

All I had in mind was revenge.. _revenge.. Hurt the one who caused you pain... pain.. destroy... Destroy the little punk! It doesn't matter... you're just gettin' even! _I grinned like a mad man, believing whoever had said that.

The floor started to crack and glow red as my eyes. Then I felt high... a wonderful feeling of greatness.. But then like all highs, once you reach the top... You come crashing back to earth...

And feel the **pain**. A stab in the back.

I screamed when I saw the pandemonium. And I looked and saw Jordan... dead, to what I believed. I looked around and saw students screaming, some burnt, some bleeding, and running about in complete disarray. I held my face and backed up, falling to my knees, what have I done?

I was staring at my hands... Covered in blood. I heard a voice at the back of my head laughing like an insane maniac. _No... _I dropped to my knees as the laughter became higher and higher to the point I felt my head cracking.

Soon, paramedics came and I saw Jazz running towards me, shrieking my name. I was overwhelmed and called for her, but I saw the Guys in White who used their Ghost Sleeper on me. I felt so calm... Relaxed... Sigh... I fell unconscious

Later, I was in a lab, my parents and agents "V" and "X" were watching me. I was drowsy and caught a few of the words being said. "Almost death"... "dangerous"... "Relocation"... Wait, relocation?

I groaned and they noticed my presence.

The GIW smirked and told me the "Great" news. And by great, I mean something horrible happened.

"Great news, Phantom" I noticed I was still in ghost form, "Your moving, being relocated to a small quiet town, we WANTED to test on you..."

My parents were crying. Trying to reason with the agents. They said, I almost killed the "poor" boy, and Many others were hurt in this "accident". My parents said they probably could get rid of my ghost half.

I, for one, did NOT want to get rid of my powers.I had them for three years, to just to get rid them would getting rid a part of me... Losing me... I was getting angry and the room started to rumble. My mom quickly put her hand on my head, but then pulled back at the sight of my eyes and the heat of my head.

"Danny..."

I closed my eyes and composed myself. I groaned, slightly calmed down. The room was back to normal, but the things fallen remained broken. The GIW agents leered.

"You all will be moving soon."

"To where?" I muttered tired and feeling broken.

"Amity Park."

And here we are.

It seems that my parents been told the GIW of this, and were waiting for me to crack. I was hurt to know this and for a few days, I felt cold. Jazz is preparing to go to college at Yale, which is why she isn't here right now.

She told me to relax and take it easy, she was smiling sadly and left, she should be home in a few weeks for holiday. Ugh...

Why did all of this sound so surreal? Like... a fairy tale? You know, with princes and princesses, curses and happily ever afters! I frowned, we all know that doesn't exist. I used to believe... But for now, my life has been a living hell. I shall **never** believe in those again. As far as I know, I never did. Almost tortued by insanity, knowing my parents are afraid I would crack again.. Besides, I don't have a soul mate, who would love a**_ freak _**like _me_... I sighed feeling the air around me get colder. _I need to learn how to control that... _After bringing in the last of the boxes, I sat on our new stoop.

I looked around this neighborhood. Some kids playing, other teens laughing and talking, and adults walking on the street talking on phones, and some cars driving by, a few.

All the houses looked the same... it was kinda... eerie... Except one house... Well, mansion...

Painted black and gray with vines growing on the sides, nice front lawn with flowers, but it seemed kind of creepy... Like a strange aura around it... he could almost sense it.

He looked up at the big mansion, _Who lives there...?_

He shrugged it off and decided to finish bringing their belongings into the house. He started Casper High in a few days, and that was the least of his problems. The mansion was a mystery for another day.

**-TBC-**

**What do you think? I think Danny is about 16, turning 17 in a few months. Sam is going to be in the next chapter. That's pretty much it. Until next time!  
I need FIVE reviews to continue.**

**-Purple Mystic-**


	2. Sam's Story

**Fairy Tale**

-Purple Mystic-

Summary: AU. He never believed in fairy tales, and he never will. DxS

Purple Mystic: Chapter Two and we loves yous. I thank all who reviewed! Chapter 2, updated yayz! Bwa. :3 This is slow and humorous. And sooo long... Fuuuun...

0-0-0-0-0

Groan... Morning, already? I thought it was 11 PM... Kill the clock, kill the clock!!! It tells lies...

Alright, universe, I'll get up...

I am the wonderful Samantha Manson, the bitchy Goth girl of your nightmares. Aaaand, my mom wonders why I had minimum friends...

Or have friends at all.

I live in the creepy mansion on Elm Street. There is all kinds of rumors about the place... That ghost and witches live there... Sadly to say...

That's true.

Nobody knows this, except my grandma Ida, friend Demetra, and I, that there are supernatural beings in the place, if you didn't know- I am also one.

That's right- I'm a witch... But, not the kind that flies on a broomstick and has warts, green skin, or eat kids. That's just gross.

I am a modern witch, It happened when I was 6. It happened when my parents were traveling around Europe leaving me with my grandma...

0-0-0-0-0

"_Grandma! Grandma!" A little 6-year-old Samantha Manson smiled brightly, "Look what I can do!" Samantha lifted herself onto the top of the monkey bars._

_A younger, but still old, Ida Manson grinned at the little girl, "That's great, Sammy, dear." _

_Since Sam's parents were in London, they left Sam with her grandmother. Sam didn't mind, she thought her grandma was the bestest person in the world. Her grandma decided to let her play in their backyard playground that was built when the mansion was made, but was remodeled. Sam was wearing a purple butterfly shirt and jean shorts with white sneakers._

_Sammy giggled and momentarily clapped her hands making her drop a little, but she quickly regained her balance on the poles. She smiled slightly remembering that she knew how to get UP, but not how to get DOWN. She frowned, "Grandma..."_

_Ida looked shocked and got up from the bench heading towards her granddaughter. She frowned, "Careful, Sammy..." Her short arms could not reach her. And it did not help that the monkey bars were HIGH up. Standing about 12 feet. WHY did she let Sam go that high when she's barely five feet... _

_Sam was crying feeling deserted and wanted to touch the ground, she wiped her tears with one of her hands..._

_Causing her to fall._

"_SAMANTHA!!!!"_

_Sam cried out, but saw a little girl her age. Time seem to stop and froze. Sam cried out staring at the girl. She was floating! She looked around. She was too!_

_The girl's eyes were gray and had blond hair in a ponytail that was floating. She had a yellow sundress and a book and doll in her hands. Her girl smiled at Sam's shock and placed one of her hands on head. She gasped at the sensation. It was so... astonishing. _

_The girl smiled, "Your Welcome." She smiled softly, and handed Sam a book called "Spells" which disappeared, as did the girl and time moved._

_Sam embraced for impact... but it never happened. She opened her eyes and gasped in wonder._

_She was levitating in the air, the wind was whipped around her, keeping her still, but her black hair was untamed. Ida looked shocked and her eyes sadden. "Samantha..." _

"_Grandma... what's happening to me?"_

0-0-0-0-0

I never saw the little girl again, but the memory is crystal clear. I sighed and got out bed, yawned and stretched. I later founded the book laying on my bed, I later learned to read and found out so many things I could do with my new found powers...

I can't fly, but levitate for about 10 hours, unless I fix my flying enchantment. I don't live forever unless I give up my soul, which I am NOT planning to do. Besides, I think that's a trick... Anyways...

The ghosts that live in the mansion, don't bother my family, but sometimes, I hear crashes and see green and white lights, it's freaky, man...

My grandma says this house is very old and it's no surprise of these weird happenings, other than that, it pretty normal, well if you don't count the knocking coming from upstairs...

And a scream of happiness and one of horror.

Which is weird since that the door upstairs can't be open, even with my magical abilities...

Well, time for school, the stupid educational system for some reason we go to, even so, we forget everything we learn, and fake it in life...

WHY am I so depressing in the morning...? Must be something about waking up at 6 in the morning...

0-0-0-0-0

Sam was currently in torture that was known as 3rd period History, which is boring to most except the geeks, who probably by now due to the boring teacher, was dreading.

Sam groaned and pulled at her purple leggings. And bored, continued to write down the useless notes, well to her, anyway.

"And THAT is why the American Constitution is blah, blah, bla-"

"Excuse Me?"

Heads turned to a boy standing at the doorway with an uninterested appearance at the dull, dull, DULL teacher.

"Ummm, hello, Mr...?"

"Fenton. "Daniel" Fenton." He said, with obvious resentment to the name "Daniel". "I am the 'new' kid." And as Danny predicted, the jocks high-fived and the girls giggled. He groaned, quietly.

"Ah! Mr. Fenton, welcome to Casper High. Take a seat over by... Mr. Baxter. BAXTER, raise your hand."

A low grumble came from Mr. Baxter, whose first name was Dash and he raised his hand. Sam noticed the attire of the new kid and was welll... _hot._

He was wearing a black and red hoodie and ripped dark blue jeans with red sneakers. His eyes dull, but deeper, electric blue, and his hair was unruly and messy in an adorable way.

_Cute... okay, that phase is over! Time for work... _Sam is really isn't _keen _on relationships, one, she would and could NOT take them to her house- I mean, mansion, two, she's a witch. Here comes the loony bin...

"Okay class, unto the presidents..."

And who had time with dating work like _this_...

0-0-0-0-0

Danny muttered a string of curses as he tried to wash out the green paint of his hair. _Calm down, calm down, don't want to be wanted for murder..._

As Danny had guess, the jocks from before had pour a bucket of wonderful slime green paint on his head to welcome him. _Some welcome... _His eyes flashed green and he closed them, trying hard to calm down. He breathe in and out, before remembering he could phase the green paint off. He did and deciding to face the horror known as high school.

And to crash into someone. Yeah, ironic, no? Yeah, suckish with a capital "S"...

"AH, FU-" And he was sent crashing backwards. Papers flying everywhere, and landing on your butt on the ground. Yeah, that's kind of a horror...

"Damn! Ugh..." Danny heard a mutter and looked forward to see who he crashed into. A girl who's hair was currently messy and eyes looked _very _annoyed. Danny growled impatiently, quickly calming down. Ignoring her muttering of curses, Danny stated,

"You _really _need to watch where you're going you, spazz."

Oh, she was pissed _off..._

0-0-0-0-0

_What the hell? _I was running to avoid being late for a killer test I had in English, RIGHT NOW. Man, gawd hates me...

Rubbing my head in annoyance trying stop the pain, only to succeed in making my hair more of a mess. _Great... _A voice snapped me out of thought from annoyed to angry.

"SPAZZ???"

"Yep, with a capital S-P-A-Z-Z."

I frowned, it was the boy from History. "Hello, _Daniel_."

"Wow, first day here and someone already knows my name. Fan-freaking-tastic."

I don't know why but when he glared at me, the room seemed... hotter. I was freaked out, but I remained calm.

"Ugh, you-" And like magic (no pun), I remember that test happening now. "Crack! My test!" I scrambled, completely ignoring the jerk, grabbing my stuff. Running away, I heard the guy ask me something:

"Hey, what's your name?"

I looked at him for a second, before answering, "Sam." And running, lots and lots of running. I blushing when I heard him say:

"Bye, _Samantha._"

0-0-0-0-0

I grinned as she ran away. I stood up and brushed myself off. Picking up my stuff. _That girl is weird... _And believe me, I know what weird was. Takes one to know one. I grabbed my forgotten bag and headed for whatever class I had next. Algebra? Bleh, hate it. I walked down the hall to the most likely to be dreadful class.

I was late, which was a good reason why people were staring at me.

"Mr. ..?"

I quietly growled, "Daniel Fenton."

"Ahh... The new student, I'm Ms. Yvonne, sit by Mr. Foley. Foley please raise your hand! Since this is your first day, you are excuse from the lateness, but please do not make this habit."

I smirked, knowing I could not keep this promise one bit. I looked around the classroom and found a boy around my age raising his hand. I swiftly sat next to him, who smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi...?"

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley." He extended his hand for me to shake it. I looked at him funny before taking out a notebook to write whatever "Ms. Yvonne" was writing.

Tucker tapped his fingers nervously on the desk. "Sooo... How you like Casper High?"

I shrugged, "Heh, somewhat like my old school." This kid was determine, eh?

"You like Crash Nebula?" Oh, he struck something there. Me being the geek I am also held onto my obsession with my fave comic and TV show, Crash Nebula. The first time in a while, I grinned happily,

"Yeah! Did you see the special on how he got his powers?"

Tucker smiled happily knowing he broke through his "loner" act, "Yeah! It was awesome!"

"Cool graphics, too!"

"So, Daniel-"

"Actually, call me 'Danny' I despise the name Daniel."

"So, Danny, wanna be friends?"

I looked at him? Friends? Wow, why do I feel like I'm in first grade? Should I...? I wondered, I felt... happy. I looked around. No accidents, no earthquakes, no lava volcanoes shooting up from the ground. I could be... happy?

"Sure." I smiled and shook his hand.

Wow, I already have a friend.

0-0-0-0-0

"Poor Sammy-Whammy!"

"Shut up Demetra."

Currently at lunch, I was with one of the only people I considered a "friend". Demetra Harrison, a short girl with blond hair with red streaks, hazel eyes, and an attitude to match her Punkish Goth style, but with a great humor to annoy. Which she was currently doing with me. Demetra is my friend ever since I was born. Her mother and mine are snobby best friends. The day after I got my powers, I told Demetra. Being kids, we were amazed and always getting in trouble... And Demetra was currently bugging me.

"So... you get his number?"

"Who dropped you on your head as a baby?"

"My big brother."

"Knew it."

I sighed. I was currently outside for lunch at one of the randomly placed benches around campus. Luckily, I haven't ran into "Daniel" since my accident this morning. I muttered and blushed and popped a cherry tomato from my salad into my mouth.

"Ah ha! A blush! He was cute!"

"How are you Goth?"

"The clothes, I'm not Emo-licious."

"...Please go get a refund on that thing you call a 'brain'."

"A what?"

We both started laughing at our joke before we realized a shadow was towering over us. Who dares to interrupt our laughter? Oh...

_Him..._

"Hello _Samantha._"

"Who the hell are you how do you know Sammy-Whammy's name?"

"Sammy-Whammy?" He smirked, _damnit!_

"DEMETRA!" I growled, my blush covering my face, I knew it was. He grinned, knowing he had the upper hand, and sat down across from me. Hmmm... Nothing strange, but why am I blushing? Screw his smirk! I pouted, "Go away before I pelt you with my salad."

"Milady seems testy."

"Damn Straight." Rolling my eyes to sip my Vitamin Water. He started, "So..."

"Go away."

He frowned, "But I'm new, and I need a wonderful guide to show me around... By the way, I'm **Danny**."

I looked at him, oddly. _What is __**with **__him?_

0-0-0-0-0

Yeah, I'm insane... But aren't we all in our own little ways? I had gotten the Sam girl to show me around the school. Kind of small, but good enough. Wait, wondering _why? _

Yep, knew you would. I as I said before, I _feel _aura. And her aura is well... different. Sort of like MY different... And it felt good. And she was kinda of cute.

It's been a few weeks since I arrived here in Amity Park. I have a friend name Tucker, a techno geek who thinks he's a "lady's man". It was so funny when he had hit on Sam... Speaking of Sam, I think she's annoyed with me.. Well it is my fault arguing with her. And she starts cursing at me... I don't know why, but I always feel a shock when she points her finger at me. But it to much fun fighter with her...

I can't help it, at lunch her arguments are too funny... Also we always meet Tucker on the way and then they get into a fight about meat... Too hilarious. Somehow, I considered myself... normal. Like before the stupid accident.

Why is it I don't seem angry, like if I'm mad nothing blows up? I frowned remembering what the GIW said about "freaks" like me. The car got colder and I saw my parents subconsciously shiver. I sighed, _At least I know I still have that problem. _

I also notice that the ghost from my old town had followed me since my parents decided to rebuild the portal. They still won't tell me why they did that... Also I have been see a ghost in a cloak of purple-n-blue with parts of clocks in his stomach watching... It was creepy. I attacked him once and I somehow woke up in my bed covered in sweat. I don't know what was happening-

"Danny! Wake up, we're almost home!" I grumbled, annoy. I blinked, when did I fall asleep?

Currently riding home in the Fenton Assault- I mean, RV... I saw the mansion again. I grumbled looking up, but for a split-second-

The place turned completely... navy blue. Before changing back. I squinted, _what the hell? _And what was weirder, I saw the Sam girl running out with the girl Demetra following after her. _Did one of them live there?_

I thought quietly, that wasn't the first strange thing I saw going on there... I remembered the flashing lights, the screams at night and the ominous glow it had once during a full Moon, What if-

"Danny, We're home!" I heard my mom call rushing me into our house. I growled, thinking.

Okay, I _seriously_ need to check out that place.

**-TBC-**

**Slow, slow, slow chapter... XP Yeah, Tucker's going to show up at random parts, but sadly he really isn't a big character till the end... Why is Clockwork there? Is that REALLY Clockwork? Next chapter, is well, the next chapter. And WHERE does the FAIRY TALE come into this??? Soon... Bwa! **

**Now I need 8 reviews to continue! XD -Faves and Alerts count! duh-**

**Purple Mystic**


	3. Fairy Tale?

**Fairy Tale**

-Purple Mystic-

Summary: AU. He never believed in fairy tales and he never will. DxS

Purple Mystic: Cool, a third chapter. Oh, for those who do not get the POVS, you see the "0-0-0-0-0"? That means the POV changed. Just to clear that up... Now unto the story!

0-0-0-0-0

_Quiet... Quiet... And... trip. MOTHERFU-_

Currently, I was trying to find my spell book in the attic with Demetra.

"Sam, why must you hide the book in THE MOST DIFFICULT PLACES????" She huffed, pouting as she dusted off herself.

I rolled my eyes, "Demy, you know how nosy my parents are... FOUND IT!"

Demetra collapsed, exhausted. "FINALLY!"

"You know you covered yourself with more dust, right?"

She scoffed and remained laying on the floor. Crazy lady. I picked up the book of spells.

I grinned, blowing off the small collection of dust and looked at it, almost in mint-condition. "So, what spell today?"

This week was semi-bad, due to the fact I had to make-up my English test and that stupid jerk Danny was following me around like a stalker. THEN his new friend Tucker joined in and we also had so many stupid arguments over stuff that really didn't matter... Who the hell fights over cheese and fish-sticks? I growled. Also, there was recently more ghost attacks and a new ghost named "Phantom" What was he doing??? The ghosts here hardly had hurt people! And the ones that did, the other ghosts took care of! He was even hurting the ones who had helped! I hate him...

He had white hair and ominous bright emerald eyes, and his mouth was always either in a smirk or scowl. He had on a black and white jumpsuit with white boots and gloves. Hell, sometimes I think I see his eyes turn red... I growled, pulling at one of my gloves.

Currently, I was in my wonderful "witch" outfit. A purple and blue corset, indigo fingerless fishnet gloves to my shoulder that had been enchanted by a ghost upstairs, black shorts and blue stockings with knee-length boots laced with yellow strings, and for fun, a purple witch hat covered with spider-web design. I always love this outfit...

Demy was in black jeans with chains hanging around the waist and red sneakers, a red shirt with a spider design on it, and red goggles on her forehead. Why she wore them, I have no clue... I thought, before answering her, "Hmmm... I thinking about that color changing spell..."

Demetra's eyes widen. "NOT THE TESTDUMMY!" She rapidly shook her head and hands, making her goggles fall off her head.

I scoffed, "Baby. Let's try my room..." We both left the attic and heard the knocking on the forbidden door, we quickly left and headed to my room.

It always creeped me out. .My grandma tells me NEVER head towards that floor. I always wonder what happened to my grandpa... I shook my head and ran into my room.

Demetra grinned before jumping onto my queen-size bed, bouncing up and down before settling on the comfy pillows. "What's the spell?"

"Hmmm..." I flipped the pages, "Aha!" I smirked, resting the book on my bed, waving my hands as they glowed purple. I laughed as I made a purple flame on my index finger.

"It always amazes me when you do that..." said Demetra staring in wonder.

"Yep. Now..." I closed my eyes and waved my hands and touched the wall before looking back at the book.

"Oh of purple and black hues, turn the place into something new!"

And boy did it turn into something new.

"WTF, SAM!!! THE PLACE IS **BLUE**!!!"

I looked around. Indeed, the walls were blue... and everything else, and apparently, so were Demetra and I. "GAH!! REVERSE THE SPELL!!! REVERSE THE FECKIN' SPELL!!!"

I growled, furiously turning the pages in the book looking for the reverse spell. "Good! Around and around it goes, make this spell no more!"

I growled, grabbing Demetra's hand (who had grabbed her books, bag, and stuff) running out of my room to the outside world. I looked up, and the blue was fading along our skin and outfits. I sighed in relief.

Demetra scowled angrily, "WTF went wrong???"

I stuck out my tongue, "I don't know! But I think we caused enough trouble today."

She raised an eyebrow, "WE?"

I rolled my eyes, "And by we I mean 'me'."

Demetra grinned impishly, "That's better." And patted me on my back. "Still up to the sleepover? I bought those DVDs!"

"Sure, be here around 7." I said. She smiled as she put her stuff in her bag, then walked away waving and promising to be there. I smiled before I felt a presence.

My eyes narrowed as I saw a bizarre vehicle driving up to one of the houses on the block. I felt two eyes drilling through me. My eyes went wide as I used my powers to get a "_closer_" look.

I saw Danny Fenton staring directly at **me**. I felt dizzy and unwell. I blushed before heading into my mansion. Did he see what happened? What is with him? Sicko.

I grumbled heading to my room to get ready for when Demetra came back. I sighed. He was the least of my worries...

0-0-0-0-0

I was flying around the strange mansion, in my ghost form looking for anything strange. So far it just look plain old but stable. I was mad, but quickly calmed down.

I was about to fly home when I saw a girl walking up to the entrance, ringing the doorbell, and greeted by Sam in pajamas. I smirked and flew invisibly by them to heard their o so wonderful conversation.

"Hi, Demy! Bought your stuff?"

"Duh! You think I would forget the Sleepover?"

"... Yeah..." Sam nodded and shrugged.

"Know-it-all. My little sis reminded me." Demetra stucked out her to tongue, annoyed.

I smirked. Sleepover? Weren't they too old for that? Anyways, I went intangible through their heads coming inside the mansion. I grinned as they went dizzy and shivered.

I looked inside. _Wow... _The place was **HUGE**! It seemed like it would go on forever.. Heck! There's even an elevator! _Spoil little rich girl_... I muttered.

I blushed when I saw Sam glance in my direction, glaring. Did she know I was here?

I saw her reaching where I was. I moved so she grabbed empty air. I relaxed reminding myself to be more careful.

I quickly flew off to explore the rest of the place.

0-0-0-0-0

I shivered. It shouldn't be freezing cold... I quickly closed the door, but it was still freezing. What the...

"So Sam, what's on the agenda?" asked Demetra, calmly walking towards the spiral staircase.

"Well-" I gasped as I heard a mutter. Due to the fact I had excellent hearing I glared at an empty place, I blink, was I insane? Wait, I keep forgetting ghost also live here... wait, why is one on the first floor?

"SAM!" I grabbed but felt nothing, I stared at my hand, feel a cold sensation. Demetra called my name again and I felt embarrassed, and looked at Demetra who was giving me a weird look.

"Nothing, nothing... What did you say?" I also noticed that the coldness disappeared and it was getting warmer again. Creepy.

She rolled her eyes, "That flying ghost pigs are going to take over the world, LET'S GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I grinned nervously, "Sure!" I quickly ran after her, I feel like something strange is going to happen...

God, I hope I'm wrong.

0-0-0-0-0

My ghost sense was going off like crazy. I shivered, even in my ghost form, as I reached the top floor.

I panted, it was becoming unbearably scorching once I got there.

"Ughhhh..." I seized my head, getting a headache, then I saw a white flash.

Gawd, now it felt like below zero.

"What the hell?!"

I looked and saw a pale-skinned girl with flowing bleached blond hair with black and red tips, which looked more like flames. She was covered in a half black, half white gown with one white devil wing and one black angel wing. Her eyes were a pupil-less red, and she snarled, showing two gleaming white fangs...

_"Who **DARES **enter my sanctuary! You, a ghost? Prepare to be sent to oblivion!"_ And she gracefully took a step, but it felt like an earthquake and I felt the whole place shake right down to the base of the mansion.

She smirked and pressed her fingertips on my forehead. She growled and pressed harder and harder and I felt her fingers go through my head. I cried out in fury and I growled. My eyes turned red like hers and I screamed for mercy, the pain was unbearable. I opened my mouth to find I could not breathe, blood poured out my mouth. The woman's laughter turned into an echo. I groaned, the pain was shooting through my body at an alarming rate. I opened my eyes and saw three other figures. Sam, Demetra, and... _what?_

A little girl who looked transparent, wearing a plain yellow sundress no shoes, holding a raggedy red headed doll dressed like her and a book. I squinted...Fairy Tale? I for one do NOT believe in Fairy Tales..

The little girl had flowing blond hair and big innocent gray eyes, shining bright. She flew through the evil lady and smiled sadly at me,

"_Welcome to Fairy Tale." _Her eyes flashed red as the lady. And she disappeared. And everything was fading.

I screamed as I felt numb as when I had fought Jordan and...

Everything disappeared. Like a crash as everything fell apart.

_And all I saw was white._

**-TBC- **


	4. Princess Outfit?

**Fairy Tale **

-Purple Mystic-

Summary: AU. He never believed in fairy tales and he never will. DxS

Purple Mystic: Yeah, spare me, a little(okay ALOT) late, but stuff, life, and blah, blah, blah... Here's the next chapter!

0-0-0-0-0

"Aaaand he actually fell into the pool!" snorted Demetra, then started to drinking her Pepsi.

"Man, Trevor can be SUCH an idiot..." I said, eating popcorn.

"And a cutie too..." Demetra muttered. We were currently watching one of the movies she bought to my room. We couldn't go to the basement theater because of a punishment involving paintball guns and seven gallons of paint...

"So, do you like him?" I asked while poking her for info. She blushed and watched the part where the man got chopped in half. "Maybe...YES I DO!! STOP POKING ME!!"

She squealed falling off the bed. I laughed, and jumped up and down on my bed to where Demetra fell.

"And thus returns Miss Accident Prone! Would you like your prize?" I said extending my hand to pull her up.

She glared, and pulled me off the bed, too. Surprise and shocked, I screamed, "YOU MOTHERFU-" And then I fell on my head off the bed...

**Ow, ow, my head!! **Don't try that at home kiddies...

"Groan..." Demetra grinned and sat back onto the bed. "Okay, we're even. Hey, you're missing the part when the mutant chops off the preppy slut's head! Yay!" And then, she grabbed MY popcorn. Evil...

I sighed, crawling back onto my bed. "So you DO like him?"

She rolled her eyes. "YES I DO!! Send a feckin' newsletter about it! What if I do?! Haven't YOU ever liked someone?" She growled and fumbled, randomly trying to throw popcorn into her mouth.

I felt embarrassed. Yeah, I did. A guy named Elliot. He was cute, nice, and suave. I thought he was great and was "_head over heels_" about him. Bleh, I hate him now. Actually, he was a jerk and cheated on me with this girl, had the nerve to lie about the affair, and broke up with ME! Jack arse...

"Nope, nope, neeevvvveeerrr..." I nodded my head like I was mental, then picked up my soda, sipped, and stared at the screen, pretending to watch the gore.

She looked at me determined, obviously knowing that wasn't true. "What about Danny?"

Great time to be drinking. I spat out my soda, staring at her incredulously. _**"What?!"**_

"Yep! You do!" She pointed her index finger, accusingly.

"No I don't, you, sick, sick, little moo cow!" I growled.

"Uh-huh! Every time you look at him you get a spark in you eyes!"

"-Pffffft! Those are flames of hatred. I hope he dies by a rusty spork that _I'm _holding"

"... You like him."

"**MAYBE I DO, OKAY?!"** I blushed and slapped my hands around my mouth as soon as those words left my mouth.

Demetra grinned, satisfied, "Knew it. Time to plan the wedding..."

"What?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Nothing... So you do really like him?"

"Well…" And that's when the shaking began. I mentally sighed, but got back to the problem.

"WHAT THE HELL??" The room was hot. WAY too hot. Demetra was sweating, about to pass out.

I ran out the room, Demetra dragging behind me. I sensed the trouble was coming from upstairs. Well, curiosity killed the cat.

"Let's go upstairs."

Demetra was shock. "Are you CRAZY, WOMAN?!" She tried to slap some sense into me, and having failed, crashed into me. I growled, grabbing her hand while pulling her towards the stairs. The heat intensified.

"You're goin' regret this..."

"Come on, Demy! Up the stairs!"

We reached the top. The banging was coming from the forbidden door. I gulped while Demetra glared, "You see? A sign that clearly reads: FECK! DON'T OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Amused, I said, "There's no sign..." She glared. "One, two, three!" I opened the door.

And a scream was heard.

"PHANTOM?!" Demetra and I both screeched. He was half passed out, bleeding with scratches and cuts all over his body, which was noticeable since his jumpsuit was ripped, staring blanking into space. "Oh Gawd..." I muttered, stunned.

Another figure, a woman clad in a half white half black gown with a devil wing and angel wing, turned to us. We both saw her blood red eyes. She grinned, revealing her razor sharp teeth, her eyes glaring at us.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO??" Of all the times Demetra had to talk...

"_**YOU!**__" _She pointed at me.

"Me?" What did she want with me?

"_Ungrateful little..." _She took a step and she was right next to us. Demetra screamed, trying to open the door. It was locked.

"_So? Enjoying your little powers? They're nothing compared to mine..._" Using both her hands, she shocked both Demetra and I. I felt a horrible pain coursing through my body. I heard Demetra screaming, I didn't know if I was, but I was feeling... numb.

"_Feeling... faint..."_ Was that me talking? I couldn't tell. But I knew I was falling.

The woman giggled, waving bye bye. "_Remember! No one but me lives happily ever after!" _I knew she didn't say it out loud since her lips didn't move, but then how did I hear her?

"Ugh..."

_Darkness... too strong... _My final thoughts as I finally passed out.

0-0-0-0-0

(Sam's POV)

"Ugh..." Where am I? What happened? **AND WHY AM I IN A PREPPY PRINCESS OUTFIT**?!"

Okay, not how I imagined spending the night...Looking around I saw a... ballroom? You know, the old ones that would always be described in...fairy tales...

"_No one but me lives happily ever after..."_ What did she mean by that? I heard two loud groans that echoed in the mysterious ballroom. Noticing other people, I gasped.

"DEMETRA!!... Phantom?"

**TBC**

**Yeah... Kill me if you must, but I have the power of... Um, yeah you can kill me. -runs away to Canada- A Princess outfit? Poor Sam...**

**Purple Mystic**


End file.
